Catalytic processes for the conversion of hydrocarbons are well known and extensively used. Invariably the catalysts used in these processes become deactivated for one or more reasons. Where the accumulation of coke deposits causes the deactivation, reconditioning of the catalyst to remove coke deposits restores the activity of the catalyst. Coke is normally removed from catalyst by contact of the coke containing catalyst at high temperature with an oxygen-containing gas to combust and remove the coke in a regeneration process. These processes can be carried out in-situ or the catalyst may be removed from a vessel in which the hydrocarbon conversion takes place and transported to a separate regeneration zone for coke removal. Arrangements for continuously or semi-continuously removing catalyst particles from a reaction zone and for coke removal in a regeneration zone are well known.
In continuous or semi-continuous regeneration processes, coke laden particles are at least periodically added and withdrawn from a bed of catalyst in which the coke is combusted. In those processes having an essentially linear progression of catalyst particles through the bed and a transverse flow of oxidizing gas coke combustion, there are regions of intense burning that extend through portions of the catalyst bed.
These regions vary the oxygen demands down the length of the bed so that a uniform gas addition across a surface of the bed will not provide the most effective utilization of the oxygen-containing gas. Inefficient utilization of the oxygen-containing gas raises overall gas demands which wastes equipment and energy. One of the ways in which gas is wasted is by variations in the oxygen demand that can permit oxygen to break through the catalyst bed. Therefore it would be generally desirable to direct the oxygen-containing gas to areas where it can be most effectively used to burn coke from the catalyst.
Another problem associated with localized regions of intense coke combustion is catalyst deactivation. Exposure of high surface area catalyst to high temperatures for prolonged periods of time will create a more amorphous material having a reduced surface area which in turn lowers the activity of the catalyst until it reaches a level where it is considered deactivated. Deactivation of this type is permanent, thereby rendering the catalyst unusable. When moisture is present--water is a by-product of the coke combustion--the deactivating effects of high temperature exposure are compounded.
The combination of temperature and exposure time determine the useful life of the catalyst. The burning of coke in localized portions of a catalyst bed has the deleterious effect of heating gases and generating moisture that pass through downstream portions of the bed and extend the high temperature exposure time of catalyst particles in the bed.